A girl and her fox
by wlfmanjack
Summary: A tale of Ruby and her Vulpix, as the two go on an epic adventure, meeting friends, and overcoming every challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Two years ago**

A blonde girl in short pigtails, wearing a brown baseball cap, a yellow t-shirt, dark brown hoodie, and black shorts, was seen standing before her family, ready to embark on her journey. The older woman, with short black hair, a black gown and white apron softly uttered, "You sure you'll be okay sweetie? There's no shame in waiting a year or two if you're not ready."

"Mom, I got this." The blonde smirked as she pulled out a single Pokeball, "Me and Charmander are up for anything."

"Okay... If you say so."

The girl's father, a tall blond bearded man wearing a white unbuttoned shirt, white shorts, and light blue undershirt strolled over and placed a single hand on the girl's shoulder, "I know you'll do great things, Yang. Good luck out there."

"Thanks, dad," Yang smiled until gazing down at her younger sister, a smaller girl who wore a bright red tank top and a black skirt and hair to match her mother. Yang bent down for her final goodbye, only for her sibling to turn in a huff. "Ruby, please don't be mad."

"Well, why shouldn't I be mad." Ruby growled, "Why can't you just wait until I'm fifteen, then we can leave together and go on an adventure?"

The older sibling sighed, "That would be very fun wouldn't it, but I'm a thrill seeker Ruby, I have to do this."

Ruby stared back down, eyes beginning to well up as her sister placed a hand on her shoulder and continued, "Hey don't be like that, you're going to have an amazing adventure and make friends of your own I promise."

The smaller girl gazed back up, eyes filled with hope, "You think so?"

"I know you will," Yang boasted as she stood back up, "And when you're a full-fledged trainer, I'll be ready to take you on."

Wiping away the small amount of tears that began to form, "Okay Yang, just you wait. In two years, I'll get the perfect Pokemon team to wipe the floor with you."

"Hehe, you're really serious huh."

"You bet I am, nothing will get in my."

 **Two years later**

As the years passed, Ruby had grown quite a bit, as she now slept peacefully in bed, mouth wide open and a small amount of drool leaking out, forming a fairly large damp circle upon her sheets, all while wearing her pajamas consisting of a black tank top and white pants with a pink rose pattern. The morning sun began to resuscitate the small girl and while barely conscious, she thought to herself something was rather off today, but what was it? Then with a quick glance to the side of the wall, she found what remained of her tiny alarm clock as it laid smashed upon the floor. "Eh," Ruby squeaked as she paralyzed in fear having known the harsh realization of what happened, "GAAAAAAAAHHHHH, I overslept!"

Without a moment to lose, the girl frantically slipped on her shoes and rapidly dash out of the house in speeds never thought possible. Her parents came to see their daughter sprinting as if her life depended on it and each gave each other a concerned look. "Did you know she was still asleep?" The father asked.

The mom turned to the side in embarrassment and shyly uttered, "... No."

"...Summer," The father asserted.

"Okay fine I did, late last night I heard a loud crash in Ruby's room, I went to investigate and I saw her alarm clock smashed to pieces."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know, I think she was sleep catching Pokemon and threw it against the wall herself."

"Well, why didn't you wake her if you knew her alarm clock wouldn't work?"

"...Because," Small amounts of tears began to form, "It was hard enough to say goodbye to Yang and now we're doing it all over again. It's just too soon to say goodbye to another one of my babies."

"Honey," Tai moaned as he stood up to comfort his wife, "It's not like we never saw Yang again, we'll still see Ruby, this is just part of growing up."

"... I guess... She has to leave sometime."

* * *

Meanwhile, the tiny town gave some concerned looks as the small girl Ruby had continued her extreme pace, while still donned in her pajamas, all while multiple thoughts rushed through her mind. Oh god, I gotta hurry, I'll settle for any of them, I just can't wait another year for this. Sure enough, the respected Professor Ozpin was seen leaving his lab, as he was seconds away from acquiring some food. However, the older gentleman was awestruck at the impending dust cloud forming in the distance as a tiny little girl took the lead of it screaming, "WAAAIIIIT!"

Ozpin smiled as the late entry began to slow her pace down and pant profusely, tiny amounts of dirt scattered across her body and clothes.

 **Pant** "Prooooo" **pant** "Professor" **pant** "I'm ready for... Phew, my Pokemon."

"Really," Ozpin smirked, "You look like you're ready for a bath."

Ruby's cheeks puffed up in anger as she held the urge to slap him silly, "Just... Do you have any left?"

"Well come inside and see for yourself."

* * *

Into the laboratory of Professor Ozpin, Ruby moaned and admired the various machinery that plagued the area as Oz lead to the aforementioned Pokemon. He presented her a small station, with three Pokeballs, each having a different emblem to signify which one they housed. The professor explained, "Well Miss Rose, you're here to embark on a journey that requires skill, knowledge, and bravery. A bond between Pokemon and master must show a single sentient mind as you two are one in battle." He then uncovered the glass case as the only remaining barrier between them and the Pokeballs, "The question I pose to you is simple, are you ready to be a Pokemon master."

Tightly clenching her fist, Ruby cheered, "Oh yes I'm ready, I thought about it a lot and if my sister wants to go Charmander, then my starter will be," reaches for the water emblem Pokeball, "Squirtle!"

Unfortunately, upon opening the small ball, the tiny device contained... Nothing.

"Wha-a-a-aaa," Ruby moaned.

"Sorry, Miss Rose, fresh out of Squirtles."

"Ehhhh, okay weird you didn't tell me that before I opened it, well, in that case, I still choose to go a different path than my sister, which is why I must go," Reaches for the grass emblem Pokeball, "Bulbasaur."

Of course, again, the end result revealed another empty container. Small amounts of tears began to form as she moaned, "Do you have any Charmanders left?"

"Honey those were the first to go."

"GAAAA, why did you do that Professor Oz, that was mean joke," Ruby huffed as her tiny hands pelted onto his chest.

Oz stood grinning, not even too afflicted by the barrage of tiny punches as he explains, "Well you were just so sweet and innocent, so naturally I just had to mess with you."

She stood glaring at him as her face began to redden and cheeks puffed up, unable to say a word.

Oz took a deep breath and moaned, "Look I'm sorry, that was a mean joke and if you want, next year. I'll reserve a starter of your choice for when you come in. Deal?"

Ruby slowly exhaled, her head hanging low as she moaned, "deal..." The small girl began to turn away but froze as the corner of her eye caught the tiniest amount of movement. Looking between two cumbersome machines, a tiny little fox Pokemon can be seen wedged in there, staring back at the new arrival.

Ruby's face lit up as she pointed and cheered, "PROFESSOR, what about that one?"

Oz glanced over, with a forlorn expression on his face as he explained, "That one... Is too broken."

"Broken?' Ruby echoed as she took a second glance at the tiny creature, "It looks fine to me."

"Maybe on the outside, but on the inside well... She doesn't trust anybody to get near her. Not even me, she won't even eat unless she knows I'm asleep, so I leave food and water out for her every night before bed."

"I don't understand, what happened to her?"

"...Two years ago, I was out exploring the woods, observing the mating habits of certain Pokemon when I came across an injured and helpless Vulpix on the verge of death. She had been burned, poisoned, bruised and malnourished. I could tell this wasn't the standard type of battle where a Pokemon was beaten until fainting, I knew this girl had been continually attacked over and over again by her previous owner without any sort of rest."

"Who would do such a thing?" She cried.

"I don't know, some trainers can be ruthless with their Pokemon and this little girl here doesn't seem comfortable around any humans. I nursed her back to health, but the moment she was back on her feet, she's kept her distance from me this past year. I'm sorry Ruby, but you can't have that one, I'm not sure anyone can."

The professor stepped off to the side as he had intended to regather some belongings, meanwhile Ruby stared at the tiny creature, uncomfortably wedged between the two machines. She took a couple steps forward to get a better look at the Vulpix, only for the little fox to shiver and burrow deeper into her hiding spot. Ruby in response, held her palms out, took a knee, and softly cooed, "Hey It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

The Vulpix froze and stared back silently as the soothing words were oddly comforting.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened to you. I can't imagine what kind of monster could have treated you like that, but I want you to know we're not all like that. Professor Ozpin himself cares about your well being, you know that right?"

The Vulpix let out a tiny squeak as this girl was so similar to another she once knew years ago.

"I just want to say, you're beautiful and I hope you can learn to cope with whatever happened to you." Ruby stood back up and began to make her way back out the door. Unaware the tiny Pokemon had peeked out of her hiding spot, to watch her leave.

The little creature felt sadden from this girl's departure as for the first time in two years, it let out a tiny little cry, "Vul...Pix."

* * *

With her head hanging low, Ruby stepped out of the lab of Professor Ozpin, not even distraught over the fact she'd have to wait another year to get a Pokemon, but the idea that Vulpix was emotionally scarred for life. Oblivious to her, she didn't even take notice of her parents outside until their warming words snapped her back into reality, "Hi sweetie," her parents said in unison.

Ruby perked back up and forced a smile as she responded, "Oh uh, hi mom, hi dad."

Summer immediately stepped forward with a fairly large backpack and explained, "Well sweetie, I know this is a big step in your life, but... I just want-"

"Mom, you should know-"

"Ruby, let mommy finish, in this bag I packed you several changes of clothes, some bandages in case..."

"Mom, let me just-"

Summer continually ignored her daughter as her child's departure was too much to think straight and simply stuttered, unable to form a proper sentence, "Yooo-ooou get... Hurt and here's some food if get hu-uu-uuun-gry-hee-heee-"

"Mom!"

"And a compass, in case...You get... LOST!" Unable to cope with the inevitability, the mother dropped the bag and held her child close, nearly squeezing the life out of her as Ruby gasped for air. "I changed my mind Tai, I don't want her to GOOO-HO-HOOOOOO!"

"Can't... Breath!"

"Honey," The father asserted, "Let go of her."

Then like clockwork, the mother released her grasp as Ruby took in a large inhale. "I'm sorry," Summer cried, "But it's just so hard to see her leave."

Ruby let out a small sigh, "Well... The good news is... Um-"

"Hey Ruby is that your Pokemon," Tai gestured. As all eyes were now on the tiny Vulpix, shivering just a few feet away from the group. "Why is it outside its Pokeball?"

"Uh... Wha-a-aaa?" The little girl moaned, completely dumbfounded by this fox's behavior.

"Awwww, its so cute," The mom cooed, "I use to have a Vulpix too, come her little one."

Summer nearly took two steps to pet the tiny creature, only for the Pokemon to scurry behind Ruby for protection.

The action left everyone astonished, but none more so than Ruby herself as she just moments ago saw this thing too afraid to even come near a human, but now is buried behind her feet for safety. "Vulpix?" The Ruby moaned.

"I believe she's taken a liking to you miss Rose." Ozpin stated as he too, left his laboratory, "I don't know how you got through to her, but I believe the best thing for this little Vulpix, is to stay with you." The professor then pulled out a small compacted contraption and several tiny Pokeballs. "I believe you'll be needing these."

Ruby eyes began to glow as the thoughts of beginning her journey became overwhelming, the girl knelt down to her new friend and asked, "Well little one, do you wanna be my best friend?"

The Vulpix gave a comforting smile as she immediately jumped into the girl's arms crying, "VULPIX!"

Ruby gave a soft smile as she stood up, lifted her first Pokemon up and soothed, "Well little one, I think I'll call you... Rose."

* * *

 **And done, if you're wondering why the Vulpix's name is so cliche that's because its a play on Ruby's weapon Crescent Rose.**

 **Also, fair warning if you're wondering who Ruby's traveling companions will be. They'll be my self insert OC and my friend lilytherose2112's self insert OC.**

 **Sorry if any of you don't like self-inserts, but I wouldn't have even gone through with this story had lily not pushed me to do so, so of course I had to put us into it as this story, as this tale is more for us than you guys.**

 **But hey, give the fic a chance anyway. After all, I'm awesome and lily's awesome so you may grow to love us even more.**


	2. Chapter 2

With her new friendship forged, Ruby Rose felt an overwhelming amount of delight coursing through her, with only a hint of anxiety. As she changed out of her pj's, the reality began to set in that she will be alone. She will have to venture out into a dangerous world of powerful beasts, all capable of splinting her in half. However, the same fear of danger ironically fueled her desire more as she can see herself as the epic heroine, overcoming every challenge in front of her.

Moments later, she stepped out of the bathroom of the professor's laboratory and outside, fully changed in her new attire of a red skirt, black tank top and bright red and white jacket, and red ball cap. She came to see her parents and new best friend waiting for her, as Rose immediately jumped into her arms, cheering, "Vulpix, Vooooo."

"Okay, settle down Rose, let me say goodbye to my family." Ruby cooed as she placed her new friend back down.

The small girl approached her mother, who was holding back her tears, while trying to force a smile, "Well sweetie," The mother moaned, "I guess... This is... Goodbye," Summer huffed as she threw another, less death gripping hug upon her remaining daughter, "Good luck out there my little red."

Ruby returned the hug and whispered, "Thanks mom, I'll miss you too."

As the two broke off, her father followed suit and hugged his daughter close whispering, "Take care of yourself, I know you'll do great things."

"Thanks, dad," Ruby cooed as she broke and turned to her new companion, "Well Rose, lets head out."

* * *

After a short hike out of the small town of Patch, Ruby and Rose came to their first obstacle in their journey, as they stood by the Emerald forest. High luscious trees spread from each end as far as the small girl can see, with knee-high grass scattered across the sides of the dirt road.

The small girl clenched her fist in a clear sign of determination as she barked, "Alright Rose, lets..." but she quickly silenced herself, as to her left, both her and her Vulpix caught sight of a long slithering purple snake, hissing with every turn. "Oh, what luck Rose, an Ekans would be an awesome first Pokemon to catch."

The girl immediately pulled out her tiny Pokedex to clarify her first encounter as the device stated, "Ekans, a poison snake type, It can freely detach its jaw to swallow large prey whole."

"Sweet, alright Rose, hit em with an ember!" Ruby cheered, however, her Pokemon would not comply with the order. Instead, little Rose stood petrified with fear as horrid memories came flooding back. The snake, the innate expectation of fighting, and that word that truly haunts her to this day, ember, mortified herself down to her very soul.

* * *

Through the eyes of the Vulpix, she saw the Ekans in its evolved form, as her previous owner would use an Arbok to torture her. Those fangs, those painful fangs would clamp onto her, that nullifying poison coursing through her body, all while the disorienting feeling of having this massive snake thrash her about made for a truly dreadful ordeal. The end result would be the snake throwing her against a tree and in her weak, poisoned, bruised, and terrified state, her new owner, a towering man would scream at her the words she'll never forget, "FIGHT BACK! You're my property now and I won't have any weaklings on my team."

The giant towering man stood beside his Arbok and faced off against the meek and shivering Vulpix, he growled, "Now let's try this again, hit em with an ember!"

The Vulpix slowly stood back up, opened her mouth, trying ever so hard to produce any sort of flame, resulting in a fruitless effort as her new owner began to scream.

"I SAID EMBER, you useless fox."

The tiny Vulpix stared back at her new owner, with eyes begging for this to stop, only for the scary man to turn back towards his Arbok commanding, "Arbok, bite her again."

Within an instant, the snake thrashed forward, digging its fangs back into the tiny creature and tossing it against another tree. The tiny fox shivering at the sight of this man and his snake, as the man stated, "That's it, you're not getting any food until you learn how to fight."

* * *

Returning to reality, the fox dashed back to her owner and hid behind her legs, shivering relentlessly.

"Oh my, this is worse than I thought." Ruby moaned as she turned to pick her friend up, "Come on Rose."

As the girl sprinted deep into the Emerald forest, she came in contact with a boy wearing a sun hat, a white tank top, while carrying a large net. The boy shouted, "Hey you," as he marched towards her, "Did you know bug type Pokemon are the best?"

"...Uhhh, what?" Ruby groaned at this abnormal response.

"Don't believe me, then let me prove it with a Pokemon battle."

"Uh no thanks, I don't think Rose is ready for her first battle."

The kid looked at the girl as if she was the stupidest person on the planet. "Uh no, I don't know if anyone has explained this to you, but when one trainer sees another, they HAVE to battle."

"Where is that written."

"Nowhere, but it's still a rule, now go Metapod." The boy tossed out a single cocoon type Pokemon.

Ruby moaned, "Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah I am, Metapod, use harden."

The Pokemon glowed for a moment, then stood perfectly still.

"HA!" The boy cackled, "Didn't see that coming, now hit em with another harden."

The cocoon complied once more as the same action had occurred.

Our hero gave this strange boy a quizzical look as she asked, "Is that the only move your Pokemon knows?"

"Yep, alright Metapod, use another harden."

"... Riiiiiiight... Hey um, do you mind if Rose and I have a bathroom break before we begin?"

"Psssh, do whatever you want, but there ain't nothing that's gonna stop my hardens."

"Okay, be right back," Ruby chirped as she scampered off.

"What an idiot eh Metapod, I'm gonna get you so hard, the Vulpix will have no chance against you. Now use harden again."

* * *

Deeper into the forest, Ruby and her fox were seen sitting under a fairly large tree, as the girl was stroking her pet's mane. "Rose, I just want to say, I'm sorry."

The tiny creature looked back at her owner with hopeful eyes, as that response was not something she expected to hear.

"I should have been more sensitive to you, you literally just got used to being around a person and I shouldn't have pressured you into your first battle like that. So, we're gonna start with a little practice."

Ruby then quickly and efficiently gathered vast amounts of sticks and vines in order to produce a makeshift dummy, then planted it into the middle of the ground. She turned to her friend and explained, "Look, this thing isn't going to hurt you. It's not going to fight back, all you have to do is work up the courage to blast it with some fire. Easy right?"

The tiny Vulpix stared at her new master with glee, as her kindness was aw inspiring. The fox immediately planted her feet firmly into the ground. Staring down her target with great determination, as she opened her mouth wide and let out a tiny squeal. However the effort, was as fruitless as the last thousand times she tried prior to meeting Ruby, as her attempt couldn't spark even the tiniest flame. Rose, having realized her failure, quickly hung her head in shame.

"Hey, don't be sad Rose, we'll get through this together," Ruby cooed, "In fact, let's see what the Pokedex has to say." Taking out the small device she asks, "Hey, are there any methods to helping a Pokemon learn how to fight."

The small device quickly responded, "Pokemon have an instinctual desire and knowledge of fighting and can learn new moves as their experience grows. It is up to the personal bound of trainer and Pokemon to learn and grow from each other for maximum results."

"Well, that was no help." Ruby sighed as she took a few steps back and began to lean against a tree. Meanwhile, Rose continued her master's orders as the tiny fox tried ever so hard to spew out any amount of flames, but can only manage to emit high pitch wails. However, the end result of these failed attempts would arise from multiple unwanted guests. Small amounts of growling began to echo from several directions upon the north side of the forest. The two turned in the direction of these growls to find numerous canine-like creatures with a black and white fur pattern. The invading creatures slowly crept up on the tiny Vulpix, each with drooling mouths and sharp fangs.

Rose stood petrified as these creatures reminded her of another monster, her old master owned. The fangs, the bloodlust eyes, and that terrifying growl, all reminded her of her previous master's worst tormented, the massive bulky fire dog known as Arcanine.

Ruby gazed at her stunned Pokemon and needed to act quickly, thus she reached into her backpack and pulled out a small handful of bagged sandwiches and tossed them towards the invading Mightyena. "There you go, chow down boys," The girl cheered as she tiptoed towards her Vulpix.

The leading Mightyena simply sniffed the bag, then disregarded the offering, effectively stepping on it as he closed in on the tiny fox.

"What the- why didn't they take the bait?"

The Pokedex answered, "Mightyenas chase down prey in a pack of around ten. They defeat foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork."

"So what does that mean, they're too fixated on my Vulpix to care?"

"Essentially yes."

"Great," Ruby moaned as she now wasted no more time and snatched up her Vulpix, then took off in the opposite direction.

Although Ruby was the fastest runner in her town, the pack was more than capable of keeping up with her pace. All made a coordinated effort to seal her in from her left and right sides, while the bulk of their group kept up from the rear.

During this exchange, Rose wistfully thought back to her earliest memories.

* * *

In Rose's earliest days, she once knew a tiny Growlithe, that belong to her first owner's brother. When the kids were off to school, the Vulpix and Growlithe could be seen playing in their home's garden, as they were best of friends. Rose remembered fondly of these simpler times when she and this little dog would play during the day time and at night, the two would share a single pillow to sleep on. However, in the midst of these fond memories, she flashed back to when this cuddly Growlithe was a fully grown Arcanine.

She remembered that fiery blaze, emitting from his mouth as their master orders him to fire a controlled heat blast at a fairly large rock. When the action was done, their owner stated, "There, you see. That is called flamethrower."

The tiny Vulpix stared back up from her new master, shivering in his presence.

"Now you try and get it right this time."

The Vulpix turned into the direction of the already heated rock, she opened her mouth wide open and tried her hardest to spew anything out, but failed none the less.

"What the hell is this," The man screamed, causing the tiny creature to hover downward into the dirt. "Maybe you need a more hands-on approach. Arcanine, get over here now."

The giant dog complied instantly, as he could already tell what his master was thinking. The ferocious canine glared down at his ex-friend, with bloodlust eyes, mouth gaping open with those intimidating sharp fangs, and a low hanging growl under his breath.

The Vulpix stared back up at her old friend with tears beginning to well up as their master ordered, "Arcanine... Use flamethrower."

* * *

But just before reliving that horrifying experience once more, Rose snapped back to reality as the face of that Arcanine shifted back into a Mightyena, thrusting forward into lung after Ruby. The canine's teeth clamping down onto her backpack, effectively tearing it open in the process while simultaneously thrashing the poor girl onto the ground. To her luck, however, Ruby fell down a steep cliff side, where she tumbled and rolled away, all tightening her grip upon her Pokemon, thus giving her a momentary gap of safety, before rushing back on her feet and taking off once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, further ahead down the road, we find another girl. A blue-haired, busty girl, wearing a blue hoodie, blue ball cap, and black leggings sitting by the river with a fishing pole in hand. She was approached by her best friend, a tiny electric mouse known as Pichu, carrying a small gathering of berries and a tiny ukulele strapped behind its back. The tiny mouse placed its haul by its owner as the blue-haired beauty smiled, "Thanks Lily," before reaching for a single berry.

The Pichu sat down, pulling its instrument, then played a little tune while singing a little tune, " _Piiii-EEEYYY-chuuuuuuu, Pichu, Pichu, Pichu-UUUUUU-uuuuuooooo-"_

However, the melody was cut short as out of the bushes, sprang our heroes Ruby and Rose as they were seen sprinting for their lives, causing massive collusion between the two women. The end result was Ruby falling on top of the blue haired girl, lips planted firmly upon each other, while a single hand fell upon the other girl's breast. The two stared at each other with wide eyes awkwardly, as the girl in red sprang off, frantically apologizing, "GAH IM SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO KISS YOU!"

The girl in blue sat back up and mumbled, "Uh yeah I uh..." but couldn't bring herself to form a complete sentence as this girl's beauty was just too intoxicating. Yet the meeting was cut short, as the howls of the invading Mightyenas grew closer and closer.

"Oh no, they're coming," Ruby cried.

"What, what do you mean?" The girl in blue moaned.

"There's a pack of Mightyena that want to eat my Vulpix. We have to get out of here."

The blue haired one immediately stood up and ran to the side calling, "Alright follow me!"

Ruby instantly complied as she scooped up her Vulpix and followed this stranger behind a bush, where she saw this other girl take out a bicycle and sat upon the seat and asserted, "Sit on the handlebars and I'll pedal."

Without a moment to lose, our hero planted her butt up front, hugging her Pokemon tightly whispering, "It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you."

Rose stared back up at her master, tears welling up with the fleeting guilt that if she was capable of fighting, her new owner wouldn't be in danger. The Vulpix felt ashamed as the group was pedaling for their lives, why was she so weak, why couldn't she just spew some sort of flames?

Not long after, a single Mightyena caught up to the group, delivering a single howl to signal his brethren as he continued to chase after their meal. Not long after two more of the predator's joined in the chase, but the response of their new company, the little Pichu slowly climbed its way atop the blue girl's shoulder. Then fired a single electric bolt upon the closest Mightyena with a squeaky scream, "Piiiii-CHUUUUU!"

The blast however narrowly missed, as the canine reacted quickly in a swift dodge. The Pichu then looked to the right as another Mightyena came closer and closer to her master, and when the predator lunged forward, the Pichu fired another bolt, effectively blasting the beast away, but all was lost as another member of the pack lunged from the left and bit down on the blue girl's hood causing each member of the group to topple off. With all four slammed onto the ground, the hungry pack easily surrounded our heroes, each ready to pounce at the first sign of weakness. The blue haired one quickly crawled to her bike but froze as one of the canines placed a single paw while eyeing down his target. The helpless girl slowly backed away as the Mightyena closed in on her position, but was immediately interrupted by the tiny Pichu, latching onto his face, maintaining a powerful grip while continually zapping the predator. The Mightyena screamed and thrashed as to shake the mouse off, while two others began sauntered towards the busty girl.

Rose stared on, astonished that even this little mouse was willing to fight to save her master, but she could not bring herself to do the same. The fox could only shiver as another Mightyena closed in on her position, fangs in a fiery red as just another painful reminder of that horrific trauma.

* * *

In her eyes, she saw this Mightyena as the Arcanine she once knew, as she once again relived those painful memories of this abusive hound and their owner. Her aggressive owner growled once more, "I won't tell you again Vulpix. Use ember or else."

The bulky fire hound, with teeth bright red, ready to strike, stared back down at the tiny fox as she tried once again to produce even the smallest amount of flame in defense. Hungry, bruised, burned, and covered in dirt, the Vulpix squealed as loud as she could, hoping to satisfy her master, but failed none the less.

The man shook his head and uttered, "Arcanine... Use fire fang."

The giant dog lunged forward, fangs bright red, mouth emitting small amounts of flames from the sides as the Vulpix quickly shut her eyes tight, waiting for her impending doom, but instead miraculously she felt no pain. Instead, all she could feel was the warm embrace of her previous owner's arms, but how is that even possible?

* * *

With Rose's eyes fully opened, she came to realize she was not cradled in the arms of her first owner, but by her current one. Ruby had effectively dove into Rose's protection, as her arm took the brunt of the attack, as the Mightyena dug its teeth into the girl's left arm. The Vulpix was relieved but felt even more shamed as now her new owner was hurt because of her weakness. Why was she so weak, why couldn't she be a normal Pokemon, but all that despair quickly faded away as her master spoke.

"Looks like we're in quite a pickle eh Rose. It's my fault really, I was so excited to start my adventure I didn't even take in your feelings and I'm sorry. One way or another, I'll get us out of this and we'll- GAAAAHHHHH!" Unfortunately, the girl's words were cut short as the Mightyena dragged her across the dirt by the arm, while his victim was screaming in pain.

The sight of seeing this beast dragging and thrashing her kind master ignited a new passion into the fox's heart. The Vulpix's eyes had shinned as she felt a powerful burning sensation overflowing her entire body, her internal fear of all danger had been quickly quelled away. Rose now had a new identity, she refused to be the shivering coward she once was, for now on, she vowed to be Ruby's protector, she won't lose her master, not again. With a near instantaneous blur of speed, the Vulpix maneuvered right up to the aggressive Mightyena, jaw still clamping down upon the poor girl's limb. With all eyes on Rose, she opened her mouth wide open and finally managed to gush out a potent eruption of flames, forcing the predator to let go immediately as he soared across the landscape in a rapid, vigorous, drift, smashing through multiple trees in the process. When the flames had ceased, all that remained was chard up the trail as far as the eye can see. Pichu, the mysterious girl, and all the remaining members of the Mightyena pack stared in awe at this magnificent display of power. Rose turned to face the lingering pack and emitted a spiteful roar as she stood her ground as her master's guardian, and with that, the canine quickly dispersed in fear.

With the battle won, the Vulpix turned back to her owner and moaned her quiet crying wails, heartbroken her new kind master had to get hurt just for this fox to unleash her power, but Ruby did not respond with grief. She simply held her little friend close and whispered, "I'm so proud of you."

The Vulpix nestled closer, as this affection longed for years and Rose enjoyed every second of it, that is until she heard the faint footsteps of the other girl closing in. The blue stranger strolled over and soothed, "Oh my, that was amazing what your Vulpix just did, but your arm it's..."

Ruby moaned, "Yeah, got chewed up real good. Think you can help escort me to the nearest hospital?"

"Oh definitely," the other girl answered as she reached into her bag, "But in the meantime-"

Unfortunately, the girl's good intentions were halted as the Vulpix jumped out of Ruby's arms and took a defensive position by her master, ready to blast this stranger at the first inkling of a threat.

The blue girl shuttered while Ruby hushed, "It's okay Rose, we can trust her."

Not fully convinced of this girl's intentions, Rose stepped to the side and planted her butt firmly onto the ground, eyeing her target down. The stranger let out a simple laugh as she knelt down to the injured girl and whispered, "Okay, well if you would remove your jacket so I can properly bandage your wound."

Ruby complied without hesitation, however in the process of removing her clothing, the other girl froze, as the captivating image of her patient wearing only a black tank top was quite alluring. Ruby moaned, "What?"

"Uh, NOTHING!" The other girl's murmured as she unpacked her medical supplies, "My name's Bleu by the way."

"Ruby."

"Well Ruby, can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Well, I need to apply this to your wound and it's gonna sting so... I need you to try and not show any pain."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm worried your friend might kill me if she sees me hurting you."

* * *

 **And done, really proud of how this chapter turned out and if you think this low-level Vulpix can already emit a powerful flamethrower attack on her first try is a little Mary Sue-ish... Well, I'm sorry if I'm not as talented of a writer to not resort to something like that. I'll definitely try and make Rose not overpowered, but if you already don't like how this story is going feel free to unfollow.**

 **Bleu Greann is my friend's OC and she's awesome and amazing and you should check out her story titled GreannRose on her profile lilytherose2112**


	3. Chapter 3

Despite Bleu's medical expertise, the two girls both agreed it be best to have Ruby further examined at the nearest hospital, in our heroes' first stop known as Tinker Town. The young Pokemon trainer sat quietly in the middle of the doctor's office, with a little fox curled up on her lap, wearing only her skirt and tank top as fresh bandages were applied by the presumed doctor. Through the doors, emerged a two identical, petite, ginger girls with curly hair and green eyes. One wearing a lab coat and stethoscope around her neck while the other wearing a skirt, blouse, and a cute little nurse cap with a red cross on it. The small girl dressed as a doctor held her chart up and cheered, "Well Miss Rose, it seems there's no broken bones or signs of infection. So I'd say you're free to go."

"Have a wonderful day," The nurse cheered.

"Thank you... Doctor... Nurse," Ruby moaned as she was utterly baffled that such young women were capable of getting medical degrees. However, upon redressing in her jacket and hat and walking out the of the doctor's office, little fox tucked inside her arms, she once again found multiple ginger girls all dressed as doctors and nurses scattered across the halls and with each passing step out of the facility, she was met with wave after wave of politeness, as all these young girls smiled and wish her a good day. Man this place is weird, Ruby thought, is there a cloning lab around here?

* * *

Meanwhile, Bleu sat down in the hospital's waiting room on the first floor, with her tiny Pichu tucked into her sweatshirt as they both watch the tournament upon the dinky little television, hanging from high up and in the corner. The televised event featured a charity orchestrated competition, as people far and wide gazed upon upcoming newcomers and their skills as Pokemon masters. With the tournament coming to an end, the television featured a purpler haired beauty in a black pants suit announcing in an airy tone, "And with that, we have our champion of the Jr Pokemon master division. Miss Schnee," The elder woman shifted, as her attention was brought to the presumed champion, a pale skinned, white haired girl with a ponytail on the side of her head, "what leads to your success of this minor league tournament?"

The young champion explained, "Well I am a Schnee, thus I have an expectation to strive for greatness. I have worked tirelessly, breeding the absolute best Pokemon for the past two years and acquired a bond with them no other trainer can hope to achieve. This Jr division tournament was simply a warm-up for my journey, as nothing will stand in my way now."

"Well said," The older woman responded, "I'm Lisa Lavender and up next, Miss Schnee will face off against-"

"Hey Bleu," Ruby chirped as she reunited with her savior.

"HEY!" The busty nerd sprang up and rushed to her new friend's aid. "How's your arm?"

"Well, the good news is, I won't have to amputate it," Little red jested. and as the two girls shared a laugh, Ruby quickly silenced her giggles as she found another flurry of identical ginger Nurses flooding the halls. "Uhhhh, Bleu what's up with this hospital?

"What do you mean?"

"Are all these girls like... Sisters are something?"

Bleu immediately burst out, in an even louder uncontrollable laughter over such an obscene, but quickly quelled her giggles over the sudden realization, "Oh wait, you're serious. Uh, Ruby... Have you never heard of the Penny android."

"The what?"

"The Penny is a mass produced product spanning across the world as they are primarily used for medical, law enforcement, and fire fighting."

"So basically all of the world's emergency services are handled by mini ginger androids? We sure didn't have those in Patch."

"Well yeah, I can't imagine most small towns will have access to these things."

"Do these Pennys provide any other services?"

"Well if you have the money, some are used for personal use."

Ruby glanced to her new friend, with a quizzical look on her face, "Wha- what kind of personal use could you have for a little ginger girl?"

The busty nerd gave a sly smile and whispered, "I can think of things."

"What was that?"

"GAAAAH- Nothing!" Bleu jumbled, "I didn't say anything I just-"

But during that awkward exchange, the television announced those three simple words that instantly captivated Ruby's attention immediately, "Yang Xiao Long."

"What," our hero moaned, turning towards the screen to find her sister facing off against a mysterious pale opponent, "OH MY GOOOOOOD, that's my sister!"

"Wait, what?" Bleu gasped, "Your sister is the Pokemon League champion?!"

"Yeah, she is, Bleu what is this?"

"Oh yeah, well while waiting for you, I was checking out the Jr division tournament." The other girl explained, "It's a charity event and the winner receives a million Pokedollars to the charity of their choice and a quick match with the league champion. This up and comer, Weiss, is from Atlas and she's been wiping the floor with everyone, with her Kirlia."

* * *

Across the world of Remnant, we find both Yang and the Schnee girl standing on the opposite sides of the arena with a packed crowd of fans cheering, as the announcer howled "Alright ladies, its time for our closing, final event. Miss Schnee, if you win, you'll be awarded another million Pokedollars to the charity of your choice, but if Miss Xiao Long wins, she will decide where the other mil will go to. Alright folks, you ready to see who will win between the leading Champion or the aspiring rookie."

The crowd cheered louder in response, as an older gentleman wearing a black and white striped shirt stated, "Alright ladies, I want a good clean battle, this will be a single one on one match, so choose your Pokemon wisely."

Yang called out to her opponent, "Don't worry Weiss, I'll go easy on you and choose something for you to counter." The blonde champ reached from behind and tossed out a single ball. Out emerged a small brown fighting type, with red boxing gloves shouting, "HIT-MON-CHAN"

The champ continued her pep talk explaining, "There, your Kirlia should be the perfect counter for him. Though don't get too cocky, my boy Hitmonchan can hold his own against anyone."

The Schnee girl simply smiled and hushed, "You really think I need you to have a handicap to win? The only reason I agreed to do this tournament is to give you a taste of what's to come. When I collect all eight badges I need, we will battle again, but at that point, it will be for your title."

"Pretty confident Schnee," The blonde grinned, "I like that."

"It's more than confidence, its fact and I'll prove it by giving myself a handicap." The heiress removed a single crystal-like a ball from her purse and tossed it into the air, out in a bright light emerged a tiny white fox, that cheered, "Vul-Pix!"

* * *

"What the-how... Is that a shiny Vulpix?" Ruby cried.

Bleu corrected, "No that's an Alolan Vulpix. Certain Pokemon take on different traits when they are forced to live in different environments."

"No way, that's amazing."

"If she's getting Pokemon specially bred from the Alola region, she sounds serious."

* * *

The ref stood off to the side and swiped his hand down to indicate the match to begin, as Yang motioned, "Alright Hitmonchan, hit her with a fire punch."

The fighter dashed forward, right glove engulfed in flames, and appeared just before his tiny opponent to deliver the terrifying strike. However, the ice fox expertly dodged, leaping back in a flipping motion and locked eyes with its master before landing a few feet away.

"Now, close combat!" Yang commanded.

The tiny boxer immediately took his stance, to launch himself into another stance, but just as quickly, he found a precisely aimed white beam latched onto his foot, sealing him to the ground. In response, the fighter smashed the encased block of ice, only to meet with a psychic fueled headbutt from his opponent, as the white fox's noggin glowed a purple hue before making contact. The psychic based move left a pretty impactful punch onto the Hitmonchan, leaving him momentarily dazed while his body flung backward upon the arena.

* * *

"Whoa wait, what's going on here?" Ruby cried.

"What do you mean?" Bleu sighed.

"How is that Vulpix acting on its own? Weiss didn't give any orders yet her Pokemon is doing all these amazing things."

"Yeah, I didn't get it either at first, but from what I can tell. Weiss trains her Pokemon to react to subtle commands. One look and Weiss already told her Vulpix to commit five different actions, ice beam the leg, then a Zen headbutt the moment you get an opening."

Ruby's jaw dropped as she utter, "That's amazing."

* * *

Back to the fight, we find the Alolan Pokemon quickly scampering towards her opponent before he has a chance to properly recover. The speed upon this fox was merely remarkable as it dashed towards the boxer's presence near instantaneously. Before the Hitmonchan could properly asses the situation, Yang screamed, "HITMONCHAN-BULLET-PUNCH-FROM-BEHIND!"

The boxer immediately obeyed and blindly spun in the accustom direction, fist glowing white to deliver the devastating blow. Only to met with a small light barrier, or a Protect move, shielding the fox from harm. The fox then delivered another Zen headbutt immediately after Hitmonchan's fist made contact, flinging the boxer across the arena again.

"HITMONCHAN!" Yang cried as the tiny boxer struggled to get back upon his feet.

"Well its been fun," Weiss sneered, "But I'd say its about time I end this. Vulpix, finish him with a moonblast."

The tiny fox then emitted a massive glowing ball of energy, hovering just over her head, illuminating the entire stadium with a white and pink shine. All before launching the ball towards the boxer, decimating the last bit of health he had left. The crowds cheered in response as Yang stood shocked by the transgression.

* * *

Back in the hospital, Ruby moaned, "She... Did she beat Yang? This... This girl is amazing."

* * *

Returning to the match, Yang retrieved her partner back into his ball before approaching the victor, hand extended, "Well Weiss, that was a great match. I look forward to battling you again for the championship."

The Schnee returned the gesture, by shaking the other girl's hand as she commented, "The feeling's mutual."

* * *

As the two girls exited the hospital, Ruby sighed, "Wow, this Weiss girl is just now starting her Pokemon journey and she's already leagues better than me."

Bleu moaned, "Yeah well, it's not like-"

"Welp looks like I'm going to have to work harder if I'm gonna beat Weiss and my sister."

Despite the interruption, Ruby's confidence and cheery demeanor spoke volumes for Bleu. She was not only beautiful but courageous and strong, I could follow this girl to battle, Bleu thought.

"Anyways," Ruby motioned, "Bleu, thank you for getting me here safely, I really appreciate it."

"Well, you know..." The other girl stammered, "If you're interested...I mean, you're a newcomer and all, so maybe I can like... Hang out with you and give you some pointers?"

With a slight glance, Bleu was greeted with an overjoyed cute expression as Ruby embraced her with a tightly gripped hug squealing, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- My first friend on my adventure, thank you sooooooo much, Bleu."

The meek nerd blushed and was in complete bliss, having her new found crush so close against her. The wafting strawberry like aroma from Ruby, intoxicated Bleu, as she fell into a deep state of ecstasy. "We-well then," Bleu moaned as she broke away, "Le-le-le-lemme just return my bike and we can head back to the Emerald Forest."

"Return your bike?"

"Yeah, I was only renting it. You wouldn't believe how much they charge just to own one of these things."

* * *

A few hours have past and we can see the two women stumbling through the forest, Ruby had since then threw out her torn backpack and Bleu opted to carry supplies for the both of them in hers. In a now calmer, environment, Ruby consoled her partner Rose, "Okay Missy, it seems you were able to tap into your power, but if we're gonna be the very best, we're gonna need more Pokemon to help us out."

"Vulpix," The fox muttered in agreement.

"But, I don't wanna rush you-soooooooo. Maybe we should find something easy for you to fight, like a grass type."

"Well that's actually a good idea since the gym in this town is an electric one," Bleu added.

"Really," Ruby cooed, "Well perfect, then we should-"

A few rustles from the bushes off into the side interrupted the two ladies as they both witness a tiny blue, blob-like creature with little feet, and small amounts of leaves on its head.

"WHOA-what is that?" Ruby cried as she immediately drew out her Pokedex.

The small device explained, "Oddish, a small plant like Pokemon that is known for primarily planting itself in the dirt to avoid daylight and walking about and thriving in the moonlight."

"OOOooooooo, alright Rose, hit that thing with a flame thrower."

The tiny fox took a deep breath, feet planted firmly onto the ground and then... Nothing, despite her best efforts, the Vulpix failed to produce flames once more. Little Rose shivered and tried squealing as loud as she could, unaware what went wrong. Just moments ago, she could spew out flames to save her master, but now... Nothing. Heartbroken, desolated, and destroyed, Rose held her head down knowing how close she was to finally prove her worth, only to fail none the less.

However, just as a single tear emerged from the little fox's eye, Ruby embraced her little partner once more and soothed, "Heeeeey, it's okay. I know you're trying and I appreciate that. I just want you to know, no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

The fox glanced back up to her master's face, to find that heartwarming smile once more, Rose then held her stance once more. She dug in deep, took in a long breath and finally emitted a powerful flamethrower just as she did before. The fiery blaze spewed out a powerful stream that chard up the small grass type, leaving a weaken helpless Oddish. Immediately, Ruby threw her first Pokeball in response, sealing the creature inside, with a few jiggles from the tiny ball, the Pokemon was then captured. Ruby then ran towards it, cheering loudly, "YAAAAYYY WE DID IT ROSE! We caught our first Pokemon."

The fox cheered in response as she followed her master, "Vulpix-Vul!"

"YES! I'm so proud of you Rose, you're the greatest partner a girl can ask for."

Bleu smiled at the endearing moment, seeing her crush become so lively over her first catch was such an honor to witness. Although that blissful feeling would quickly dissipate as a loud scream from the distance intruded on them, **"BLEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUU!"**

"Oh no," Bleu cried as she directed her attention to an impending dust cloud heading to their position. The nerd turned to her new friend Ruby, who was now also concerned about the upcoming ominous cloud, "Ruby, get behind that tree."

"What- Who is that, what's going on," Our hero asked.

"Please, just... Get behind the tree."

With a bit of concern, Ruby and her fox Rose took cover as Bleu took a deep breath and whispered to herself, "Okay, here it comes."

As the dust cloud came closer and closer, the group was able to make out a fairly tall, very skinny, slightly pale girl with bright orange, slightly frazzled short hair. Her attire consisted of an orange shoulder loose sleeveless sweater that exposed a generous amount of cleavage, red mini skirt, and red boots. Ruby stood hidden away as this mysterious girl stood over Bleu with a menacing look of fury upon her face. However, the tiny nerd could only utter two words in response, "Sup sis."

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP! SISTER!" The furious sibling growled, "You are twenty-three minutes and thirty-seven seconds late for your shift."

"Yeah kinda got distracted, you see I wanted to go fishing and then... Well-"

"STOP! Regardless of the circumstances, you've proven your laziness time and time again. All you ever do is sit around and boondoggle."

Ruby whispered to herself, "boondoggle?"

"What are you even doing now that's so important?"

"Staring at this tree," Bleu smirked, "it's really pretty, you wanna look?"

"NO! I want you back at your post this instant, we have an obligation, ney a privilege to test the might of young aspiring trainers and assist them on their journey."

"Hey come on Oran, cut me some slack, I've been feeling a little down lately," The younger sister moaned, but then quickly changed her tone into one that was slightly cheery, "You could say I've been feeling... Blue."

The older sibling growled in response, unamused by this pathetic attempt of a deflection.

"Feeling a bit angry sis, maybe we should change your name from Oran... To O-Red!"

Fed up with her shit, Oran grabbed hold of her sister's cheeks and tugged upon them vigorously, "GRRRRR, If I could rip off that smart mouth I would."

"ORRR-RAAAAN!" Bleu cried.

"Whoa, what are you doing to her," Ruby intervene, now out of her hiding spot.

"Oh..." The older sister moaned, then smirked at her now slightly embarrassed sister, "So that's why you were late."

"... Well," Bleu moaned, with a slight blush.

The older sister simply wrapped her arm around the little one and cooed in an overly dramatic fashion, "Oh no, my precious, DARLING- little sister. How rude of me, it was to intrude on your little social engagement." The ginger then thrust herself towards Ruby, "My dear, please excuse my sister of any irregular behavior, she's not quite the social butterfree I am."

"Oh god," Bleu moaned

Oran than shifted towards another tree, the back of her hand resting upon her head, as she moaned, "Thus, **IIIIIII,** the great astonishing, selfless, and beautiful Oran Greann, will cover my lazy sister's shift, so that the two of you can continue to congregate." She then stood up and gave a small wave and a cheery smile, "Too da loo."

The remaining women could only watch as Oran happily skipped away, then just as the peculiar woman was out of range, Ruby commented, "I like her, she seems fun."

"Yeah she can be a bit of a handful sometimes," Bleu moaned, "But she's the best sister a girl can ask for."

* * *

 **Okay... Finally done.**

 **Yeah originally I wasn't gonna update this so soon, buuuuuuuut then a certain individual asked if I'd be willing to spread the word of certain other members on this site.**

 **I won't give out the name of the individual who told me this, but he basically stated**

 **"Hey, a bit of advice there are eleven bullies and harassers running around the community. Farla, St Elmo's Fire, Act, The Reeds of Enki, thisispingas, BeHopeful, DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE, TheAzureFlygon, heeldigger, shadowkiller168, and Talarc."**

 **So I guess if you don't want to deal with these individuals, you can block them by clicking on account, select the option to block users. Then add their id numbers**

 **6413178**

 **1357526**

 **10463973**

 **4416847**

 **611695**

 **64005**

 **5151931**

 **1734018**

 **9210534**

 **11121635**

 **3243569**


	4. Chapter 4

As the day grew late, Ruby and her two Pokemon were seen lounging about after a hard day's worth of training. Ruby sat up against a tree, with a tiny smidgen of dirt on her face barely able to keep awake as she stared off into the sunset. Her partner Rose nestled in nicely upon her lap and their newest companion, Oddish, sat beside Ruby, plum tuckered out. However, just upon the corner of the young trainer's eye, she took witness of her new friend approaching. Bleu walked in carrying a small basket and a smile across her face, "Well, you three had a busy day."

Bleu knelt down, taking notice of the chard terrain as she slowly unpacked her woven container to unveil a small oddly shaped sandwich. The contents between the two loaves were a simple confection of peanut butter and jelly, yet the snack was cut delinquently in the shape of a... Cat? Passing the oddly shaped treat over to her new friend, Bleu mumbled "So Ruby, what's your-"

With the busty girl drawing closer, the tiny fox felt her presence. Rose viciously sprang back up, fully awake, and glared at the opposing force. Bleu shivered by the creature's gaze, only for Ruby to calm the little beast by soothing, "It's okay Rose, Bleu isn't going to hurt me." Ruby then reached across to retrieve the offering, "Thank you, Bleu."

"R-R-right. Well, Ruby like I was going to say-"

"WHOA!" The young trainer interrupted, "Bleu!"

"Wha-what, did I put too much peanut butter!"

"No-They's... Really good, but... It's only peanut butter and jelly?"

"Well yeah, I like to mix peanuts with peanut butter instead of buying chunky. Feel like it gives an extra bit of texture and I always go for the locally sourced jelly."

Ruby giggled, "Heh, damn Bleu. You're gonna make one heck of a wife someday."

And just like that, those warming words overtook Bleu as she began to blush and think to herself, one heck of a wife.

Unfortunately, her bliss was cut short as our hero chimed, "Uhhhh Bleu? You were saying?"

"Huh, OH! Right, sorry, uh so what's your plan for the electric gym in town?"

The newly admitted trainer smirked and held out a tiny fist, "my plan is for Rose and Oddish to kick butt."

"... That's it?"

Ruby broke from her fantasy, only to utter, "Uh... Well, I was gonna lead with Oddish and finish strong with Vulpix."

"Ruby... You know the electric gym is a double battle right?"

"Double battle?"

"Here, lemme show you."

* * *

Deeper into the forest, the two girls came to a relatively open area as Bleu took out a second Pokeball. The young girl threw the device up in the air as a ball of light poured out onto the ground. Emerged was a tiny cat-like creature who's furry pattern mainly consisted of blue and black. The front half of the body resembled a light blue with a cheery smile upon his face, while the back end was pure black and a tail with a golden cross spit at the end of it.

Bleu then lowered her tiny mouse, Pichu, next to the newly arrived Pokemon, then explained, "Okay, so in a double battle it's important for your Pokemon to... How do I put this, correspond with each other on a deeper note? Like, okay in a single battle, a trainer and a Pokemon are meant to function as one. Well, the same principle can be applied in a double battle, all three participates must-"

As the girl prattled on, the small blue cub took an enlightened gaze at Ruby's Vulpix. The small fox's presence sent shivers down the little lion, as all functions enticed him to approach the alluring creature. Rose quickly took notice of the approaching cub, as her reaction was more unsettling, to say the least. The blue cub smiled and squealed with joy while closing in on this mesmerizing beauty while all senses and the surrounding area became duller the more he stared at her.

During which, both Ruby and Bleu ceased their discussion upon witnessing such a sight, as they both collectively cooed at the delightful display of affection. Bleu moaned, "AWWWWW Shinx, do you have a little crush?"

As the tiny club finally reached his beloved as Rose responded with a weary expression and placed a single paw upon his face to halt the Shinx's advances. "Oh Rose," Ruby giggled, "Are you a little shy?"

Shy would not be the word to describe the fox's reaction to her supposed suitor, for she'd be blasting him with a stream of flames had he not looked so pathetic.

With a quick shake, Bleu mumbled, "Wait, what were we talking about... DOUBLE BATTLES! Right, um Shinx, Lily, this way please." As the busty nerd called for her pets, the tiny Pichu scampered across while the mini lion continued to pine over his crush. "SHINX! Here, now!"

"Sh-SHINX!" He cried while snapping out of his daze. Knowing his master called for him, the cub then sprinted across chirping, "shinx-shinx-shinx-shinx."

Bleu then knelt down to her pets and commanded, "Okay guys, let's give these two a nice show. I'm thinking we go with a Cross-Current on...," She pondered for only a moment then selected, "that tree."

The lion and mouse turned towards the impending target, both furrowing their brows, ready to strike. Ruby and her fox gazed silently as both combatants coated their bodies into a layer of electricity as sparks began to emit off of them in all directions. The two then bolted forward in a blinding light, almost too fast for the naked eye to make out, as they closed in on their target. With a quick rush, the lion and mouse both jumped diagonally, forming a cross of pure electricity as the two chipped away at the trunk, leaving a destructive X in their wake. Then the two twisted their bodies back into the direction of their objective, they both fired powerful bolts of electricity upon the backside of the tree, causing a secondary X mark upon the ravaged shrub.

With the two Pocket monsters landing, Bleu turned back towards the astonished Ruby and explained, "you see? A true double battle's strength lies in how well your Pokemon can function as one."

* * *

 **And done. I know it's short and I'm sorry.**

 **Originally I was gonna include Ruby's first gym battle in this chapter, but I haven't updated... Well... Any of my stories in a while and I just felt like getting something out there, even if it's a short chapter. I really do want to get to the next chapter though, but not sure when I'll find the time and motivation to write it. Lily you know about that don't you, anyway, hope y' all like it and if you don't... Well then I hope it's good enough for Lily, it was her idea to have one of Bleu's Pokemon to have a crush on Ruby's Vulpix and I thought to head over heels blinding love was the way to go with that.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Ruby rose up bright and early as the sun slowly began to blare at her. She stared at the intimidating building, nervous of the first hurdle of her journey as her Vulpix and Oddish stood close by, equally nervous. While staring blankly at the first gym, her new friend Bleu approached her from behind, placing a hand upon the novice trainer's shoulder. "Don't worry Ruby, you'll do fine."

Ruby gazed upon her new friend and shot her a smile of confidence in return of her encouraging words. The two women both entered the building to be met with a pitch-black chamber. With just enough light peaking from the doorway, Ruby was somewhat able to make out an odd shape on the other side of the room. It was about her height with what looked to be some sort of cumbersome width. Could it be some sort of Pokemon, Ruby thought? However, the room slowly began to illuminate as the floor beneath her shined brightly. The young trainer glanced down to find the floor she stood upon was actually transparent, under the glass upon which she stood, Ruby made out what appeared to be various amounts of circuits and wires all with bright electric tubes providing light to what was originally a gloomy interior. The single source of light was once but a small square of real estate, only to spread across the entire building in an instant. Our hero looked in awe as the walls and floors shined brightly with electricity. She then glanced forward at the mysterious figure only to find the woman from before, Oran dressed in what could only be described as some sort of revealing battle armor. She wore a red breastplate with golden engravings barely containing the two mounds of beautiful flesh they serve to protect, her bottom half attire consisting only a draped over sash covering her lady parts with lace wrapped around her waist, two golden anklets as the only attire upon her bare feet, and what appeared to be massive decorative wings hanging from her back, both bright red with a golden outline.

"Whoa," Ruby moaned at the attire.

Bleu muttered beside her, "Yeah, we were originally planning on being a fire type gym, but Oran couldn't get the approval on the flamethrowers she wanted."

The young trainer shuddered, "FLAMETHROWERS!"

"Oh yeah, gym leaders always have to make some sort of spectacle for aspiring trainers. So we went with an electric theme, but Oran still wanted to wear her sexy Charizard cosplay."

"Eh... Right, of course, she did," Little red mumbled with a forced smile.

"BLEU!" Oran screamed, instantly gaining the attention of her sister, "GET YER ARSE OVER HERE BEFORE I ERASE YER SAVE FILE ON DRAGON SAMURAI!"

The blue nerd jumped and squeed towards her sister, "OKAY OKAY IM SORRY, I'LL BE THERE RIGHT AWAY!"

Ruby stood in awe as the elder sister called out to her, "Welcome to our gym petit traveler, I am Oran Greann and this is my sister Bleu Greann. We're here to test your might against the almighty electric type. Are you ready?!"

The young challenger clenched her fist hard and barked back, "I'm ready for anything you got!"

"Glad to hear it, but now we must test yer luck as well as yer skill," Oran declared as a small metallic block rose to her level just as Bleu rejoined her sister. The affirmed block opened up and showed 6 Pokeballs wedged in as well as a small control panel. With one push of the button, the ceiling on the first half of the room began to descend and created a new pattern for half of the floor. The pattern consisted of six straight lines of red, blue, orange, yellow, purple, and pink. "Behold the newest addition to our gym, here you must choose which road to cross, choose wrong and you will receive a painful shock, hopefully you won't get shocked too many times oooorrr" Oran's expression shifted to a menacing alarming one, "You won't be able to concentrate on the battle!"

Ruby gulped at her impending challenge, but if her Pokemon were willing to get hurt for her dream, then why shouldn't she. The young girl slowly stepped forward on the patterned area, she gave a quick wave of her two partners to stay back as only she needs to risk her safety for this. Ruby then took a deep breath, as she placed one foot upon the red path and-

A loud thunderous zap followed suit, but not to little red, but strangely to Oran herself, as her body flailed around emitting a hazardous yellow aura. Ruby quickly took her foot back off, giving the gym leader relief only for the older sister to glare at her sibling. Bleu trembled at her sister's angry stare as Oran firmly grabbed hold of the young girl's cheeks screaming "DAMN IT BLEU, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY PUZZLE!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" The younger sister cried in response.

Oran released her sister and reached between her cleavage to pull out a small orange orb, "THIS THING IS BUSTED! It's supposed to shock the trainer, not me!"

"Um..." Ruby interrupted, "Maybe, I'm supposed to hold it then?"

"... Ah right, OF COURSE!" Oran cheered, "Don't you fucking move red, we're still doing this puzzle."

"It's not really much of a puzzle," Bleu muttered under her breath.

"What was that!" The older sibling growled

"N-n-n-NOTHING!"

"That's what I thought," Oran then proceeded to sprint across the massive stretch, choosing to run across the pink path. She then met up with Ruby while extending the orange orb towards her stating, "Hold this."

The young challenger reluctantly complied as she watched the aggressive gym leader sprint back, it's here the back end of her cosplay began to reveal a bit more skin as the sash draped over her rear end flung about, exposing a naked ass upon Oran's trip back.

After arriving back to her post, Oran cried out, "Alright puny challenger, choose your path for it-" Unfortunately the barbaric gym leader paused in awe as Ruby walked directly towards the safe pink path Oran herself traversed. "... SHIT! I gotta give em the orb without showing the correct path!" She groaned.

Bleu gave an awkward laugh and motioned, "Can we just, get to the actual battle now?"

Oran gave a displeased grimace as she pouted, "... Yeah alright."

Bleu then chirped, "Great," The younger sister then turned her attention back to the opposing challenger and explained, "Alright, since you don't have any badges, my sister and I will use our standard beginner Pokemon." At that moment, both sisters then reached Pokeballs on the far ends of the console as she further explains, "Oran and I will use one Pokemon each, if you can manage to take out both, you'll-" unfortunately the gym leader was cut short as she felt a slight poke upon her right ankle. Upon further inspection, she came to find her faithful partner Lily at her feet crying, "PICHU, PICHU, PICHU!"

"Uh-no Lily I'm sorry, Ruby's only a beginner and I'm afraid you're too strong for beginners."

The denial of battle was so harsh, the little Pichu's lip began to quiver, her ears drooped downward, and her eyes began to well up with a tiny squeaky moan, " _Piiiiiii-chuuuuu!"_

The tragic site of this poor mouse being denied the pleasure of battle began to break the gym leader's heart, "OOOOOOO... I mean, maybe just this-"

"NO!" Oran growled as she grabbed her sister by the hoodie and pulled her closer to their challenger.

"BUT SHE'S SO CUUUUUTE!"

"NO BLEU! Your Pichu is too powerful for beginners." As the two sisters stood before Ruby, the elder one released her grasped, "That's why we keep these two on standby, for challengers that don't have any badges."

With a hardy sniff, Bleu submitted, "Yeaaaah... I guess you're right. Let's just do this."

Oran nodded at her partner then turned towards her opponent, "Alright red, you ready for this!?"

Ruby barked, "You bet I am! Rose, Oddish, front and center!" The two Pokemon instantly complied, the tiny plant cheered while entering the battlefield, however, the fox's confidence quickly dissipated. Earlier Rose felt prepared for anything, but the sudden reality of this being her first Pokemon battle quickly sank in. Her world began to close in on her as Oran's boasting began to feel muffled, while Rose's breathing began to drown out all surrounding noise. The tiny Vulpix trembled and could no longer make out her surroundings, everywhere she gazed, her environment looked more and more pitch black. She never felt more alone and scared in her life, this was really happening. She would have to earn a badge for her trainer, she would have to win for her master, she would have to prove her worth for her new life.

Cutting back to reality, Oran chucked out her Pokeball shouting, "GO GET EM PLUSLE!"

While her sister followed up, throwing her Pokeball, "You got this Minun!"

Pouring out of the two balls, two separate beams of light poured onto the floor forming two electric rat Pokemon, similar to Pichu. One had red arms, ears, and cheeks, with a plus symbol upon its cheeks and tail, the other had blue hands, ears, and cheeks with a minus symbol upon its cheeks and tail.

Ruby quickly snapped into action and commanded, "Alright oddish use sleep powder, Rose circle to the right and use flamethrower!"

"AAAAHHH-DISH! The plant cried as it jerked its head forward, shaking a blue mist at the two mice, forcing the two opponents to dash at the far ends of the gym. However something was amiss, a quick glance revealed Ruby's Vulpix hadn't moved from its original position. The tiny fox stood there petrified, as her master murmured, "Rose?"

"PLUSLE, USE THUNDERBOLT!" Oran commanded

The red mouse followed suit and emitted a bright beam of lightning towards the fox. The impending danger terrified Rose as she dashed to the side near seconds before a connection could be made.

"Rose!" Ruby cried only to have her attention be split as her other opponent continued her assault.

"MINUN, QUICK ATTACK THE ODDISH," Bleu motioned as her pet followed suit and jolted forward at speeds too quick for the human eye to follow and slammed into Ruby's plant.

The tiny Oddish flew back as Ruby moaned, "Ah-Oddish, quick use tackle!"

"Hit em with another quick attack!" Bleu repeated

The confrontation led to the two opposing Pokemon clashing heads together as Ruby followed up with, "POISON POWDER NOW!"

"AAAAHHH-DISH!" The plant screamed, breaking away from its collide to shake a poisonous mist out of its leafy mane. The blue mouse stumbled back, gasping away from the toxic onslaught.

Rose, however, continued to panic as the red rodent slowly began to close in. The Vulpix trembled and squeaked in terror before Oran commanded, "Forget the fox, Minun just got poisoned, she needs your help!"

"Plusle!" Her partner responded as she scampered away.

"Oddish," The opposing trainer shrieked, "Razor leaf, GO"

"AAAHHH-DISH!" The plant complied as another jerk of its head sent a barrage of sharped edged petals at the disoriented Minun. However, before contact could be made, Plusle dove in and took the assault for its teammate, arms and legs spread wide as to not allow any more harm to come to Minun.

"Wha-what?" Ruby cried as astoundingly, Oran didn't tell Plusle to take the attack for Minun. Only to back her up, but what was truly disturbing was that the red mouse began scowling at her tiny shrub.

"You made a huge mistake poisoning Minun red," Oran scoffed, "You see Plusle is very protective of her and would tear apart anyone who dares to harm her. Part of the reason why she and I make a great team since I can relate."

With a quick nod from her elder sister, Bleu ordered, "Minun, join up with Plusle."

This preempted the blue mouse to step forward and connect its hand with Plusle, the end result became a massive yellow aura surrounding the two.

"Simul-," Oran and Bleu chanted together, "-shock-smash!" What proceeded next was the two mice moving swiftly across the field in a blinding light, slamming the shrub out of the arena and smashing him into the nearest wall directly. As the blinding glare dissipated, Ruby's Oddish fell face forward with the rodent team standing proudly at their apparent victory.

Rose, having witnessed the immense display of power, forced her to think back of her old master.

* * *

Long ago, the cowering Vulpix shivered as her master poured a small amount of food in a tiny dish. This was a bit unusual as her master was never satisfied with her progress before, however, this kindness was not cheap as the large man then pulled out a Pokeball and out poured a yellow stocky furry figure with huge hands. The beast appeared to be mostly ape-like with a black and yellow furry patterned.

"Alright Vulpix, I've accepted that you'll never be a fighter for my team and you know what that's fine."

The small fox gazed upon her master, completely bewildered by his change of heart.

"But in this world, there are no handouts. If you can't be any use to me, then you might as well be trash. So here's the new deal Vulpix, every day you're going to be my team's training dummy."

The small fox shivered with wide terrified eyes, "Vul-"

"You see Electivire?"

The lightning ape grunted in response as his fists clenched up.

"If you can manage to get passed him, you can eat for the day, but his training is going to make sure you don't. Like it or not Vulpix I'm all you got, your old owner is gone and no one will ever care for you, especially if you can't fight!"

* * *

But it was at that moment, all the anxiety melted away from Rose. She had found a new home, Ruby Rose accepted her despite her shortcomings, despite not being able to fight. Ruby was her friend, she fed her, gave a place to feel warm and loved, it was time to stop freezing up already. It was time she stood up for her new master, whatever these mice could do to her, is nothing compared to what she went through before Ruby took her in. The small fox finally blinked back to reality and dashed over to her two opponents, growling at them in anticipation.

"R-Rose, are you ready to fight now?"

"Vulpix!" She cried back.

Ruby looked in awe of her pet, she then clenched her fist and cried, "Well girl, if you're up for it, then so am I. Alright Rose, hit em with a quick attack!"

The tiny fox dashed towards the impending mice at blinding speeds, only for Oran and Bleu to simultaneously shout, "SEPERATE!"

At which Plusle and Minun zipped across the field in opposite directions, leaving the opposing Pokemon between the two. The sisters then commanded "NOW! THUNDERBOLT!" The result of this command was Rose, being dosed with two streams of electricity from both sides of her body.

But before Ruby could cry out, she noticed something different about her friend. Rose didn't look as though she was in pain or at least not as much, almost as if massive amounts of adrenaline coursed through her, allowed the fox to keep her composure. Ruby took this resilience to shout, "QUICK ROSE, FLAMETHROWER MINUN, NOW!"

The tiny fox pushed through the pain as she slowly turned her head towards the blue mouse and unleashed a far more massive flame than before towards her opponent. Minun squeaked in terror a mere second before receiving its impending doom. Plusle ceased its attack out of concern for her partner, but after the flame dissipated, between the intense burns and poison, Minun was no longer able to maintain consciousness and fell to the ground. Bleu reacted to this by firing a red beam from her Pokeball, absorbing the down Pokemon back in its home. "You did well out there Minun, now rest up."

"YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING BOUT ROSE!" Ruby cheered, "GOOD JOB!"

"Vulpix-VUL!" Rose chirped back.

"Not bad red," Oran smirked, "In most cases, it would be smart to finish off the weaken Pokemon but in this case..."

Plusle stared intensely at the fox with fire in its eyes.

"All you did was anger, my partner!'

"Well my partner is ready for anything you got, right Rose?!"

"VULPIX!"

Oran then commanded, "If you say so. Plusle! Use your superior speed and don't give Vulpix a chance to hit you. Keep your distance and attack only when you have an opening."

"PLU!"

"Plusle!" Oran shouted, "Cover the left flank"

Ruby then followed with, "Vulpix, flamethrower now!"

The fox spewed a massive stream of fire from its mouth, leaving a blazing trail in its path in an attempt to catch the quick nimble mouse. However, its speed proved to be too great and as Rose couldn't maintain the stream for too long, Oran then commanded, "Now Plusle, QUICK ATTACK!"

Plusle complied darting at his target for a quick strike, then zipped away before Rose could react.

"Don't give up Rose, flamethrower!" The Vulpix did as commanded, emitting more fire as Plusle continued to circle her.

Unfortunately Rose lost her stream once again and just as before, the remaining gym leader shouted, "NOW! QUICK ATTACK!"

Plusle again took advantage of its opening and slam into the fox, then dashed away in a blink. This strategy would continue on and on as Rose was unable to keep up with mouse's superior speed and with each strike, her flames emitted less and less. Finally Rose could hardly stand anymore, her throat burning, sweat dripping down between her eyes, panting heavily with her hot breath.

"Sorry Ruby. Looks like your Vulpix couldn't take it."

Unwaverd from her taunts, Ruby moaned, "Rose when I give the signal be ready to act fast okay!"

"Vulpix!" She cried back.

Oran giggled a bit then gushed, "A beginner who doesn't know when to quit, a lot like me when I was younger. Plusle, use quick attack!"

The moused then charged at an extreme speed, fully confident in this being the last strike needed to finish this battle.

"ROSE, DODGE NOW!"

With only a mere moment left, the fox shifted her body just enough to where Plusle's fur brushed up against her own and with that tiny window Ruby cried, "BITE HER TAIL!"

Without hesitation, the fox clamped its jaws hard upon the thin red tail causing her opponent to be yanked in place by its rear end. "QUICK, THROW HER IN THE AIR!" Ruby followed in her orders.

Then with all her might, Rose spun around, with her flailing victim, then with an upward tilt of her head, she released Plusle, causing the mouse to fly upwards. Oran quickly realizing her opponent's strategy reacted with her counter attack order.

Ruby shouted, "NOW ROSE, FLAMETHROWER!"

"PLUSLE, USE THUNDER!" Oran yelled.

With no way to dodge, the Fox blasted another massive stream of fire only to be met with an equally powerful beam of lightning coming from the rodent. The clashing beams blinded the two sisters, but the young trainer did not waver as she screamed, "YOU CAN DO IT ROSE! HIT HER WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"

With the thrill of battle and the support of her trainer, Rose shed a single tear from her eye as she forced herself to spew even more fire than what felt comfortable with. The stream felt so hot, she could feel her lips and tongue roasting, but in the end, her efforts pulled through as Plusle's thunder could not decease the roaring flames as she too became engulfed by them. The stream was so powerful, it blasted the poor mouse against the ceiling, with an impending force. After the flames dissipated, Plusle fell straight down and slammed right to the ground, instantly defeated.

Rose began panting even more and stared in disbelief at her downed opponent. It was then she was greeted by a loving embrace from her master. "YOU DID IT ROSE, you took down both of them! I'm so proud of you"

The small fox let out a squeaking cry, "Vuuulll-" before burying its face into her master's hug letting more tears out.

"Congratulations you two," Oran praised, as the two sisters approached them while Bleu held a small badge with a lightning bolt on it, "You've earned your first badge."

* * *

Hours after her first victory, we find Ruby in a new location, one mostly composed of a white and pink interior. Ruby sat upon a sky blue almost cube-like sofa waiting patiently for her team to recover. Moments after, she was approached by two Penny androids wearing light pink dresses, white aprons, and white nurse caps, both pushing a metal cart. The contents of this cart contained Ruby's Oddish and Vulpix as the two of them each had a litany of patches across their faces and bodies. "You two look well," the young trainer smiled.

"VULPIX!" Rose chirped, jumping straight into her master arms, nuzzling her with affection.

The first Penny android explained, "They're both going to be fine, but your Oddish might need some extra time to recover. I would recommend no training for it, for at least two days."

Ruby then pulled out her Pokeball home for her little shrub, then absorbed it in. "Thanks for the advice," She answered back, Ruby then made a motion to leave but stopped herself midstep.

"Is there something wrong Miss," The android asked.

"It's just... You're all named Penny right?"

"Yes."

"And all the doctors, all the police, and all the firefighters are also named Penny right?"

"That is also correct."

"..."

"Did you have a question?"

"Does that... Doesn't that ever get confusing?"

"I don't follow, why would that be confusing?"

"Well... How do you address a specific Penny?"

"Like this," The Android turned to face the back area of the Pokemon Center where four other Penny nurses resided in and greeted, "Hi Penny!"

The result of which caused only one of the four Pennys to respond with, "Hello!"

Ruby stood in awe and moaned, "Uhhhh... Yeah, okay then."

The young trainer then left as the nurse cheered, "Have a wonderful day!"

* * *

As Ruby exited the Pokemon Center, she was then greeted by the two sisters Oran and Bleu, the elder sister now wearing a simple white tight-fitting t-shirt and blue jeans. "All set for the next town?" Oran asked.

"Yeah, it was great meeting you two, but I need to get going," Ruby then glance over to Bleu and chirped, "Thank you again for all your help. I'm definitely going to miss you."

"Uhhh," the busty nerd moaned with a small blush, "Yeah, it was nice getting to know you too."

"Well, take care you two," Ruby cheered as she began to walk away.

As the Greanns watch Ruby stroll away, Oran glanced at her sister and stated, "You want to go with her don't you."

"Wha- noooooo! What gave you that idea?"

"It's written all over your face Bleu. Ruby seems nice and it wouldn't kill you to make some friends."

The younger sister began to ramble in response, "I don't know, I mean... There's the gym to run, I've been a shut-in all my life so I don't know the first thing about camping, and also the new season of Mr. Whom is premiering and I-"

Oran silenced her ramblings by simply placing a hand upon her sister's head. Bleu blushed as her elder sister leaned in close and whispered, "Listen, I know you're scared, but trust me, you're stronger than you know. I've seen you grow into quite the young lady and I know you'll do great things out there."

"...Oran?"

"I can run the gym just fine by myself and don't worry about running into any danger. If anyone out there gives you shit, I'll come find you in an instant and beat that asshole for ye."

"Uhh," Bleu felt warm with her sister's comforting embrace.

Unfortunately, this comfort would be shattered as Oran proceeded to wrap her entire arm around Bleu's whole head growling, "YOU GOT THAT! I'm the only one allowed to pick on you ya dam nerd!"

Breaking away from her sister's deadly lock, Bleu giggled a bit and moaned, "... I'm gonna miss you."

"Eh don't you worry, we'll see each other again before you know it."

The younger Greann took a deep breath and moaned, "Weeelll... Okay, guess I'm doing this... Goodbye Oran."

* * *

As Ruby and her fox began to reach the first hill outside of Tinker Town, the two heard a soft yell in the distance. Turning towards the source, they find their old friend Bleu screaming "RUBYYYY!... WAAAAAIII!..."

The two stood as they watch Bleu struggle to sprint up the tiny hill while carrying what looked like an oversized briefcase on her back. The end result had the younger sister reach the top panting profusely, "PHEW! I'm really out of shape!"

"What's up Bleu!"

"Uuuuhhh hi... Ruby... Um..."

Little red stared at little blue and ask, "Did you... Need something."

"Uh, well... I know you're planning on going on your journey and I... kinda thought that sounded exciting soooooo... You think maybe, we could... I don't know... Travel together?" Not brave enough to look Ruby in the eyes upon asking, Bleu bravely peeked to see a shinning twinkle in the cute girl's eyes as the young trainer launched herself at Bleu for a full hug.

"OF COURSE WE CAN TRAVEL TOGETHER!" Ruby cheered, she then broke away and chirped, "This is going to be SOOOOOO much fun!"

"Yeah, uhhhhh, I can't wait so um-"

"Well new friend," Ruby interrupted as she turned away, "the last one to the next forest is a rotten Weezing!"

Little red then took off in a full sprint as little blue failed to keep up crying, "Wha-Ruby! Wait for me!"

And thus ends the first arc of Ruby's journey, what exciting new challenges await her? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A girl and her Fox!

* * *

 **And done, lately I've been on this Pokemon high which has motivated me to come back to this fic and finish the first story arc and I'm glad I did.**

 **FULL DISCLOSURE**

 **I didn't know Plusle and Minun were the cheering Pokemon, I've only known them from the games as that gimmick double battle you come across in one route and you just destroy both of em because of how weak they are. It wasn't until I looked up videos on Youtube and realized oh damn, I wasn't faithful to how these Pokemon function, but by the time I realized that I was pretty much done with the fight scene and didn't feel like rewriting the whole thing. So if you don't like my fanfic for being unfaithful to Pokemon lore then... Oh well, I'm sure there are better writers than me that you can follow**

 **Anyway, about the fic. I felt for the sake of Rose's character it only made sense that should get a little stage fright in battle. Might be a bit repetitive, but regardless I'd say this should be the last time Rose freezes up for now. She should be combat-ready at this point unless I write in some extreme circumstance for her, which probably won't happen for a while. I don't feel like writing anything too ambitious I think the next couple chapters will probably be fun filler base cause I kinda struggled to get this out tbh. I'm a little out of practice, but still I'm happy with how this turned out and I'm excited for what comes next.**


End file.
